when we're good we're grand
by vega-de-la-lyre
Summary: And you know, for all that they drive each other crazy and make each other miserable more than half the time that they’re together, there are some good times, too. Blair/Chuck, post s2 finale.


And you know, for all that they drive each other crazy and make each other miserable more than half the time that they're together, there are some good times, too.

New York is in the throes of a miserable heatwave and they are four days into it and Blair is sitting in bed, too hot to move, trying not to think about how she starts university in three days and idly wondering if she would be pushing it too far if she were to order Dorota to come in and fan her for the rest of the evening.

Her phone buzzes on the nightstand, and after a minute of screwing up the effort to move she flops onto her back, grabbing the phone as she goes. The text is from Chuck:

_van der bass family game night. rescue me._

She laughs, and not just because Chuck Bass's never needed rescuing from anything in his life. "Dorota," she hollers, and a moment later Dorota appears in the doorway, looking even more uncomfortable than Blair feels in her starched black uniform.

"Yes, Miss Blair?" she says, but the tone of her voice is wary.

Blair pushes herself up and thumbs the remote at the TV, freezing Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn on the screen. "I'm heading over to the van der Woodsens' place," she says, and when Dorota blinks at her she flails one arm in frustration. "Move! Find me something to wear that won't make me look all shiny and gross!"

They find something, eventually.

As soon as she steps through the door she can hear Chuck say, "Oh, thank God," and Lily admonishing him lightly. When she comes into the dining room, they are sitting around the table, game pieces scattered all over the place; Lily is, after everything, still eager to curry favour with Chuck, and she smiles (way too knowingly) and stands up from the table.

Blair meets Chuck's gaze and, unbelievably, she blushes.

As they all pack away the Parcheesi Eric tells Blair, "We were just leaving, anyway. Our grandmother's in town."

"Oh, enjoy, say hi to Cece for me," Blair says, and Lily and Serena shoot her twin pointed looks.

She smiles, and waggles her fingers at them.

They make their way out noisily, and Chuck leans against the bar and grins. He looks as cool and unruffled as ever. "So what do you want to do?"

As it turns out, it's way too warm to actually do anything, so Blair ends up eating way too much Ben and Jerry's and watching a marathon of _NYC Prep_ with her bare feet in Chuck's lap. Her attention quickly wanders, her mind half-dazed with the heat despite the air-conditioning; she is distracted by the cold smooth weight of the bowl in her hands, the lift and fall of Chuck's eyelashes as he watches the television with his lip curled and a fascinated look of disdain in his dark eyes. He is watching, as he claims, solely for sociological purposes, to size up what this means for their world order, their public image as Upper East Siders; what goes unspoken is the clear fact that he is going to _crush_ these people for being so annoying and gauche.

Oh, she loves him.

"Waldorf," Chuck says without taking his gaze from the television. "I can hear your brain overheating from here. Stop thinking."

He pokes the arch of her foot with his cold spoon, and Blair reflexively kicks away and tucks her feet underneath her. "Asshole," she says, and he looks over at her and smiles lazily and utterly without malice, and it's so rare to see him like this her heart pangs and she leans in and kisses him.

He pulls back, looks at her speculatively. "Come here," he says, and he lifts his arm and she shifts herself over and tucks herself against his side. In the process, her bowl upends itself and melted ice cream spills onto her Dior and the brocade couch and her breath huffs out impatiently and she goes to sit up but his hand stills her shoulder. His fingers drift down her arm, and he says close into her ear, with that patented Chuck Bass hoarse seductive whisper, "Leave it. Lily will just have to buy a new one."

Blair gives him a look of, _do you really think that's going to work on me_, but she ends up forgiving him anyway; she tugs his neck down and kisses him again, and he turns the television off.


End file.
